


Topaz Is A Gold Gemstone

by helens78



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gold Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-14
Updated: 2003-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois buys a topaz bracelet, and Clark reacts in a way she never could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topaz Is A Gold Gemstone

**Author's Note:**

> I had been toying with the idea of writing a story about Lois Lane going to a divorce attorney because her husband was convinced he was Superman. For some reason I just couldn't get it to work. I had always started it off with her purchasing an emerald necklace and him shrieking that she was trying to kill him.
> 
> Old comic book aficionados like myself will remember that there were once several different colors of Kryptonite. Green K was the one that killed anyone from Krypton. Blue K was used on Bizzaros, Red K would do something wild and wacky to a Kryptonian (but each piece of Red K would only work once and it would only last a day or two), White K only worked on plants (Grant laughed hysterically when I said that), and Gold K took away Kryptonians' super-powers...permanently.

Lois still wondered what Clark had against topaz. When she'd bought the bracelet, she'd expected him to be miffed -- it wasn't cheap -- but she hadn't expected him to lose his mind.

She'd found him on the roof of their house that night, getting ready to jump. She'd grabbed him just in time.

In the morning she'd called the institute. What else could she do? Her husband was a madman. _I have to know if I can still fly,_ he'd told her. _Maybe it wasn't what I thought... _

She still visited him, occasionally. But she didn't wear topaz anymore.


End file.
